1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handcuffs for restraining prisoners or the like, and particularly to handcuffs which can be folded for storage or carrying via hinges but form a rigid structure when unfolded for use. The invention relates further to folding tools employing the patented locking hinges of the parent application to lock a tool blade into position in relation
2. Description of Relevant Art
Handcuffs and other mechanical restraints have been used to restrict the activities of prisoners for hundreds of years. Many conventional handcuffs take the form of lockable cuffs linked by chains, other flexible connectors or by fixed, “rigid” connections such as a solid piece of steel. Many designs have been employed for various purposes and situations ranging from the arrest and restraint of suspects to long term confinement, transportation and court appearances. Different designs have attempted to provide improvements in such areas as ease of carrying by law enforcement officers, compact storage, ease of applying and locking the cuffs on a suspect during arrest, and security once applied and locked. In some cases, making handcuffs easier to carry, apply and lock have made them less secure; conversely, providing double and triple locking mechanisms may make the cuffs more complicated and more difficult to apply and lock on a struggling suspect. Hinged handcuffs have been produced which fold along a central hinge for carrying or storage, then open for application to the prisoner. Such hinged cuffs allow less freedom of movement for a cuffed subject, and in some cases the hinge can be locked open to provide a rigid structure. Such an arrangement can be useful when a law enforcement officer has applied a handcuff bracelet member to a suspect's wrist, as the rigid linking structure provides a convenient means for guiding the suspect or even enforcing the officer's will upon the suspect through uncomfortable pressure on the nerves in the wrist. Such rigid handcuffs and methods for their use are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,048, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Rigid handcuff designs offer better control over a struggling or resisting suspect, as they offer superior leverage with which to control the suspect and take him under control. However, a major shortcoming of “fixed” rigid handcuffs (such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,048) is their storability. Such types of rigid handcuffs cannot be compactly stored on an officer's belt and often require a special carrying case.
Non-rigid handcuffs, commonly connected by flexible members such as chains or hinges, offer the benefit of occupying much less space when in their folded positions. However, they are not as easy to use or to apply to persons being restrained as is a rigid handcuff. Examples of non-rigid handcuffs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,205,142; 5,138,852; 1,157,135 and 1,872,857.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,593 (to Hiatt & Co.) discloses a handcuff with the advantage of being able to assume a folded position, yet forming a rigid assembly when opened for use. A shortcoming of this invention is that even though it occupies less space than a fixed rigid handcuff by its ability to fold, it is still much bulkier than a common non-rigid handcuff and requires a special (larger) handcuff carrying case. The hinging and locking assembly is bulky and mechanically complex.
Many types of handcuffs and other restraints have been patented over the years, and patent activity continues vigorous to the present day, as the need persists for secure but humane restraint of suspects, prisoners and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,466 discloses triple-locking handcuffs in which the cuffs are interconnected by conventional chains.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,867 discloses hinged handcuffs and lock, a set of handcuffs having two wings connected by a hinge, wherein the hinge sections are formed directly on the wing section walls and the handcuff locking mechanism operates as a hinge pin to hold the wing sections together, and also as a locking device. FIG. 11 illustrates the relationship of the hinge rings.
Kruger's U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,142 discloses hinged handcuffs. Kruger's U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,731 discloses an improved double lock assembly which can be used on handcuffs such as those of his '142 patent.
Despite all the development and testing of these relatively “low-tech” mechanical devices, improvements are still sought to obtain a better balance between convenience and ease of application and security. In particular, improvements are needed in hinged handcuffs which can be locked in an open position to provide a rigid structure for restraining prisoners, yet fold completely for storage. Similarly, although many folding tools are extant, e.g. the classic U.S. Army entrenching tool, the patented lockable hinges of the parent application can be employed in a variety of folding tools to provide easy folding for storage or carrying with the locking of a tool blade and tool handle into a rigid unit for use.
A brief survey has found a number of patents for folding tools, mainly shovels. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 426,436 illustrates folding shovel with a saw edge on one edge of the shovel blade, but does not elucidate the folding mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,997 discloses a foldable digging tool, apparently for use in gardening, in which a wire handle folds inside the shovel blade.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 298,205 illustrates a shovel which apparently has a sliding handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,412 discloses a folding snow shovel in which the blade folds in half longitudinally and the handle comprises two sections which can be disconnected for compact storage.
U.S Pat. No. 6,357,067 discloses a multipurpose snow/ice tool combining a modified ice axe, a shovel blade and a “spike saw”.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,996 discloses a multi-function hand tool combining a multi-section handle assembly and a plurality of tool heads for various applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,921 discloses a shovel having rotatable foot pedals atop “U-Dig-It Stainless Steel Folding Hand Shovel.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,221 discloses a multipurpose tool kit with a folding handle, comprising a shovel blade, devices to prevent relative motion between a tool blade and the handle, and a saw blade which may be mounted between ends of the partially folded handle to form a crude “buck saw”.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,588 discloses a folding axe with a three-segment folding handle which can be folded to enclose the axe head for safety in carrying or storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,520 discloses a multipurpose hand tool which is partly foldable and includes numerous tool combinations. The tool can be folded to a compact stowed form or unfolded to various degrees to particular configurations for use of the available tools.
In addition to the shovels and other tools disclosed in the patents discussed above, brief market research has discovered a variety of tools on the market of indeterminate vintage which are relevant to the present invention, although not necessarily prior art. The Austrian pistol manufacturer Glock reportedly manufactures a folding shovel which can be used with a US. Army shovel carrier. “Cold Steel High Performance Knives” manufactures a non-folding “Special Forces Shovel” modeled after the Soviet “Spetznaz” shovel. “Camping Survival” sells an “All-in-One Outdoor Tool, Shovel, Saw, Hammer and Hatchet” as well as over a dozen varieties of folding shovels and other tools. “A1 Camping.com” offers a Texsport™ Folding Survival Shovel with Saw. “The Preparedness Center” advertises a “Mini Folding Survival Shovel with Saw,” a “Mini Backpack Shovel with Pouch,” a “Backpackers Folding Camping Shovel” and a “U-Dig-It Stainless Steel Folding Hand Shovel.” to a tool handle.
While folding tools are convenient and compact, the universal problem found in such devices is to provide lightweight, strong and certain means of locking the tools in their extended or unfolded position(s). Despite all these patents and products extant in the currently popular fields of tools for camping and survival purposes, none appear to employ devices resembling Applicant's patentable locking hinge to lockably secure tool blades in the operating postion relative to the handles of folding tools.